Conspiracy Theory
by CrazySnakeChick5
Summary: A nice little story about time traveling mishaps, bandits, and Zorro, of course! Plz R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Here we go again! The characters of Diego, Zorro, Bernardo, Alejandro, Tornado, Sgt. Garcia, and Clara are Disney's, I only borrowed them after promising to return them when I was through. Emera is my creation; just ask if you want to use her! Sam and Thomas are my creations also, but don't worry I disposed of them.

Description: A group of American bandits are attacking and looting haciendas throughout California, when a woman from 2002 appears and helps Zorro. And now, may I present…

Conspiracy Theory 

The warmth of the early morning sun hit Emera as soon as she walked out of her house. She closed her door, picked up her suitcase and started down the driveway. "Morning, Emera!" Her neighbor, Mike, called, "Where you off to?" Emera smiled, "Oh, just going to go camping and look at some Perenties." She replied. Mike nodded as if he approved of her plans, then said, "Well, have yourself a great weekend!" Emera said 'thank you,' then started to cross the street to her car. She heard the truck coming before she saw it, but she couldn't move out of the way in time. 


	2. II: Bandits and TicTacToe

Diego was sitting on the patio sipping some wine when Don Alejandro burst out of the sala. "What's the matter, father?" Diego asked, noting his father's angry expression. "Those Americanos struck again last night, Diego." Alejandro replied. "Where?" Diego asked, interested in hearing news about Zorro's most recent challenge. "In Santa Barbara they held up a young woman and robbed her father's hacienda." Alejandro sighed, irritated. "Why can't the army catch these men? They've been plundering haciendas for weeks now!" Diego stood up, "Calm down, father. Bernardo and I were planning to go into the pueblo today. We will talk with Sgt. Garcia and see what he knows. In the mean time, why don't you find something to do, to calm down a little?" Diego suggested. "Si, I would like to know exactly how much the army knows about these men." Diego nodded, "Then Bernardo and I will leave now."

~~                                                                                                                                                                                         ~~

The pueblo was already buzzing with the news of the recent attack as merchants set up their stands in the plaza. Diego and Bernardo road across the plaza and stopped in front of the caurtel. Both men dismounted and tied their horses. "Stay out here and see if you can learn anything else about these men." Diego said quietly. Bernardo nodded. Diego walked into the caurtel and up to Sgt. Garcia's office. "I need to talk with Sgt. Garcia." Diego said to Corporal Reyes, who was standing, or more like sleeping, at the door. The corporal yawned, rubbed his eyes and said "Si, Don Diego," before knocking on the door. "Come in!" Garcia called. Reyes opened the door and said, "Don Diego wants to talk to you, Sergeant."

"Let him in then, let him in!" Garcia ordered. "Si," Reyes replied, then looked at Diego, "You can come in, Don Diego." Diego nodded his thanks to Reyes then stepped into the cool office. Garcia was sitting at the desk, staring intently at a piece of paper. "Well, Hello Don Diego! How are you today?" Garcia asked, offering Diego the seat across from him. Diego sat down and said, "I'm fine Sergeant, gracias. I'd like to ask you something." The Sergeant looked up, "What is it, Don Diego?" He asked. "What can you tell me about the attacks that have been happening, Sergeant?" Diego asked. "Not much, Don Diego. They haven't hurt anyone, but they may get bolder as they attack richer haciendas." Garcia replied, shaking his head. "Who are they? Do we know?" Diego queried. "No, all we know is that they are mostly Americanos, but two men from Monterey joined them." Garcia explained. Diego thought about what Garcia had told him, before standing up "Gracias, Sergeant." He said. Garcia stood up and showed Diego out, before returning to his game of tic-tak-toe.

Diego walked out to the horses and quietly told Bernardo what the Sergeant had said. "Did you learn anything new?" Diego asked. Bernardo shook his head and signed that he had walked around the plaza, but hadn't heard anything. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Diego said as the two mounted their horses and rode away.

Most of the ride back to the hacienda was silent, both Diego and Bernardo having their own thoughts. Diego wanted to find out as much as he could about the men as he could before Zorro had to face them, but he doubted that he would learn very much. Suddenly, Bernardo stopped his horse and dismounted, staring at something in the dead grass a few feet off the road. Diego looked in the direction that Bernardo was walking and saw something blue on the grass. Diego dismounted just as Bernardo reached the blue thing in the grass, Before Diego knew what was happening, he saw Bernardo had been knocked to the ground and a young woman in a blue shirt and black pants was looking at him. "Don't think I'm afraid of you!" She said.


	3. III: Emera's story and a goldfish named ...

Emera opened her eyes slowly. Looking around she realized she was in a completely different place. Before Emera could gather her thoughts, a man walked up to her, which startled her. Without thinking, Emera jumped up and punched the man. Emera saw a flash of movement and she looked to her right. There was another man standing a few feet away on a dirt path. "Don't think I'm afraid of you!" She said, wishing she wasn't afraid. The man smiled slightly. "I don't want you to be, senorita." He said, slowly walking over to help the other man, the one Emera punched, stand up. "Who are you?" Emera asked. "I'm Diego de la Vega and this is my manservant, Bernardo." Emera raised and eyebrow. "Manservant?" She asked. Diego nodded. "What year is it?" She asked, thinking the two were quite insane. "1822." Diego replied without hesitation. "What?" Emera asked, now believing they were very crazy. "1822." Diego said again. "You...You're not kidding?" Emera stuttered. "No, I'm not. You're in Los Angeles, California 1822." Diego said. Before she knew what had happen, the ground had come up to meet Emera's head.

~~                                                                                                                                                                                       ~~          

Emera groaned and rubbed her throbbing head. "What happened?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She was surprised to hear someone say , "You passed out after I told you what year it was." Emera thought about it for a brief second before she jumped out of the makeshift bed she was in. "What? Diego! So it wasn't my imagination?" Diego shook his head. "No, you're in Los Angeles, 1822." Emera sighed. "How did this happen?" She asked rhetorically. "Where are you from, senorita?" Diego asked. "Beerwha." Emera replied. "Beerwha?" Diego asked. "You know, Beerwha on the Sunshine Coast in Australia." Emera said, looking around. Just then, Alejandro and Bernardo came into the library and Diego stood up. "This is my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega. You still have not told us your name." Emera looked at Alejandro and smiled. "My name is Emera Stokes. Where am I?" She asked, looking around again. "You're in the de la Vega Hacienda." Alejandro answered. "What? That's impossible! I was leaving my house to go camping and study some lizards! How did I end up here?" Emera fell back onto the bed. "I don't know, Senorita." Diego said. Emera stood up again. "Please, just call me Emera." She said, walking around a little. Looking at Diego she asked, "Entirely, what did happen earlier?" Diego shrugged. "All I know is that we, Bernardo and I, were coming home and we saw you on the side of the road. When we tried to help you, you panicked, punched Bernardo and threatened me. When I told you my name and the year you passed out." Diego said. "Oh." Emera blushed slightly and looked at Bernardo. "I'm sorry about hitting you." Bernardo just looked at her. "I think you should know that Bernardo can't hear or speak." Diego explained, before signing to Bernardo that Emera was sorry. Bernardo smiled at Emera, who seemed relieved that everything was all right. "What year do you live in, Emera?" Alejandro asked. "2002." Emera replied. "2002?" Diego looked at Alejandro then back to Emera, "No wonder you were so surprised when I told you what year it was! You seemed to have traveled back into the past over 150 years!" He commented. "Seemed? Don't you believe me?" Emera demanded. "It is a fascinating story you tell, Emera." Alejandro said. "I'm not lying! I was born October 16, 1979, my full name being Emerald Skylar Stokes. I live in Beerwha on the Sunshine Coast in Queensland, Australia. My mum's name is Lucy and my father was called Dan. My best friend is Michelle Sommers. I graduated from College with a degree in Biology. What else do you want to know? My first pet was a dog named Bird who liked to chew shoes and he later ate my goldfish, Jaws. What else do you want? What else?" Emera sat on the bed and put her head in her hands and slowly rocked back and fourth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just confused." Emera's headache returned and she laid down, "I'm sorry about yelling.." She said, before passing out again.


	4. IV: Diego's opinion and a friendship for...

"What do you think, Diego?" Alejandro asked, breaking the silence of the chess game. "About what?" Diego asked. "Emera and her story." Alejandro said. "Oh, I believe her. She is very confident in what she says." Diego replied. "Si, she believes what she says, but I still don't know to trust her." Diego smiled. "Oh? Perhaps she is like Anita Cabrillo? No one believes her, even when she tells the truth." Alejandro shrugged. "What about you, Bernardo?" Diego turned in his chair and looked at the servant who was standing a few feet away, listening. "What do you think about Emera?" Bernardo made a few signs. "You believe her?" Diego asked. Bernardo signed some more, saying that Emera was very sure of herself, and pointed out something that Diego had been thinking about. "Si, Emera's clothes are..interesting, aren't they?" Diego looked at Alejandro. "My clothes aren't 'interesting.'" Emera said, coming out of the library, looking like she was still half asleep. "No..they're just unusual." Diego said. "Unusual? Blue jeans and a tee shirt? Not in my time, buddy." Emera quipped. "But this isn't your time." Diego pointed out. Emera sighed. "You're right, it's not." She said, walking up to the table. "Please sit down." Alejandro said. Emera sat down and looked at the pieces on the chessboard. "You play chess?" She asked. "Quite often." Alejandro said. "I could probably beat both of you." Emera mumbled. Diego smiled. "Perhaps, later, we can see." Emera looked up, not knowing that they had heard, "But first you need to tell us exactly what happen before you got here." Emera sighed. "Do you need a drink?" Alejandro asked. "Yes, could I have some water, please?" Emera asked. "Si, I send Bernardo to get you some." Diego looked at Bernardo and made a few signs before the servant nodded and walked off. "Now, what happen?" Diego asked. "What do you want to know?" Emera asked, idly toying with a chess piece. "Just what you were doing before you got here." Diego said. "Ok, lets see." Emera looked down and thought for a moment. "Well, it was Saturday morning and I had woken up early, about five. I packed some clothes and food since I was going to spend the weekend camping. Anywho, I ate my breakfast, I ate golden grams, fed my python, and locked my house. I picked up my suitcase and walked down to the street. I talked to my neighbor, Mike, for a few minutes. After that, I tried to cross the street, but." Emera trailed off suddenly and gasped. "I GOT HIT BY A TRUCK! I'M..I'M DEAD!" She screamed. "Now, Emera, I don't think you're dead." Diego said. Emera ignored him. "Oh, my gosh! I got hit by a truck while crossing the street, I died, and my soul or whatever, traveled to the past!" Emera looked at Diego and Alejandro, and then at Bernardo when he came back with her water. "Oh, no!" Emera sighed and past out again. 

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z 

"I don't believe it!" Emera said, pacing the library, "I'm dead!" Bernardo, who was standing in the doorway, watched her as she walked around. Emera looked at Bernardo and forced a smile. Bernardo smiled back and moved towards the desk, offering Emera a drink. Emera shook her head and sat down. "It's so strange." She said, looking at the floor, "I leave my own time and place and come here, where I don't belong., where I feel out of place. I have no family, no friends. I just want to go home." Emera put her head in her hands and sighed, thinking about her small house, her friends and her family in Australia. To Emera's surprise, a few tears ran down her cheeks, when a hand gently lifted her head and a cloth dried her tears. Emera looked up and saw Bernardo smiling at her. "Thank you." She whispered, even though Emera thought Bernardo couldn't hear her. Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z


	5. V: Emera learns of Zorro

Emera looked at the food that had been placed in front of her, idly listening to Don Alejandro as he told Diego of his planned trip to the pueblo and how it clashed with plans to ride out with a few vaqueros to inspect the De La Vega cattle. "I have an idea." Diego said, "Bernardo and I could go to the pueblo for you, and you can stay here with the vaqueros." Glancing at Emera, Diego added, "Emera could got with us, to see the pueblo. If she wants to, anyway." Emera smiled at Diego. Alejandro grinned. "Good." He said. Emera looked back down at her food again. Looking back up, she saw Don Alejandro was looking at her. "Thank you, Don Alejandro" She said, "And you, also, Diego."

                For what?" Alejandro asked. "For this," She swept one hand around the room, "I appear from seemingly out of nowhere, attack Bernardo, threaten you," She looked at Diego, "But, still, you take me in and make me feel welcomed. Thanks." Emera smiled in gratitude. Both Alejandro and Diego smiled back at her. "You are very welcome, Emera." Alejandro said, "You can stay here as long as long as is needed until we can find a way to get you home." Diego nodded his agreement. Emera smiled again. "I do have two questions though," Emera said, "Earlier I heard a few people talking about some attacks that have been happening. What's going on? And, who is Zorro? I heard that name in their conversation." Alejandro nodded to himself, as if thinking. Then he spoke, "A few weeks ago, a band of renegade Americanos started attacking pueblos all over California. So far, they haven't really hurt anyone. All they've done is steal valuables like jewelry and pesos. But, they do need to be stopped." Don Alejandro paused, "As for Zorro, he is a hero. Yes, there are many who him a bandit or and outlaw, but only those who work against the law for their own benefit. For the past two years Zorro has been fighting tyranny and injustice wherever he found it, always helping those in need. He's even saved Diego, Bernardo and Me a few times." Emera smiled, "Really?" Alejandro nodded. "Like when?" This time Diego spoke, "Would you like to hear a story?" He asked. Emera grinned. "Sure!" She replied. "Well, about a year ago, Bernardo and I were in Monterey on business…" Emera smiled, and proceeded to enjoy an evening full of stories about Zorro. Little did she know that Zorro himself was telling many of them. 


	6. VI: Different Worlds

Emera looked at the dress, which had been put on her bed. "Diego, I haven't worn a dress since my senior prom, and I think this is even fancier than it was!" She said, laughing slightly. "Please just wear it, Emera. It may be considered improper if you don't" Diego replied, smiling at her. Emera sighed. "Alright, you win. I'll wear it." She said, smiling back at Diego. "Gracias," Diego said, before leaving. Emera sighed again, before changing into the dress. Looking into the mirror, Emera laughed at how she looked. Her hair was a bit messy, and she was wearing dirty hiking boots with a nice dress. She walked over to the small vanity table and brushed her hair before pulling it back into a simple ponytail. "That works." She said to herself, before walking out of the room. She was almost run over by Bernardo, who was hurrying to Diego's room. Bernardo was surprised to notice the difference that the dress and hairstyle had made. Emera looked down at her feet, revealing the boots. Bernardo looked down, and looked back up, grinning. Just then, Diego came out of his room. "Now, just what is so funny?" He asked. "There's only one miss-matched article in this outfit. My boots." Emera said, showing Diego her boots. "They're fine. The dress should hide them." He said, smiling. "Cool. I don't much like any fancy-like shoes." She replied, smiling back. "Patron, the carriage is ready for you." Diego looked down onto the patio. "Gracias, Pepe." He said to the boy, who then nodded and walked out the gate again. "Carriage?" Emera asked as they walked down the stairs. "Si, that's how we're getting to the pueblo." Diego explained. "I don't mean to cause trouble," Emera said, "But do you think we could ride horses? I haven't ridden since I was a young girl." Diego looked at Emera and smiled. "Si, we'll ride if you want to." He said, before signing to Bernardo, who nodded and walked away. "Oh, thank you Diego!" Emera smiled. "Our times are so different. We don't have servants or slaves in my time, only butlers and maids who choose to work and get paid fair wages on a regular basis. Basically no one in my time use horses as a vital source of transportation, mostly cars. There's violence, murders and kidnappings. People kill others because they don't like their beliefs, skin colors, or even over silly disagreements. If I didn't have so many responsibilities in my time I'd want to stay here." Diego shook his head. "This time, my time, isn't much different from yours. Banditos rob and kill innocent people almost daily. Men defy the laws, hoping to get rich quick. Men with possessions become tyrants, treating their inferiors with cruelty. Sometimes it's not even safe to leave your own home." He said. Emera thought about what Diego had said. "Maybe no place is really safe." Diego nodded, then looked down at her dress. "You may have difficulty riding in that." He commented. "Oh?" Emera grinned. "I guess we'll see." Just then Bernardo came back and signed that the horses were ready. Diego nodded and soon the three were riding towards Los Angeles. "You'd be blown away by the Los Angeles of my time." Emera said. "High-rise buildings, sky-scrapers, taxi cabs and movie stars. I've only been there once, but I won't soon forget it." Emera looked around. "Wow, It's really beautiful out here." She said. "Yes, it is." Diego agreed. "The rain has just started coming back after a long drought. The plants are starting to grow again, but before everything was dry and brown." Emera looked around again, smiling. 


	7. VII: Los Angeles, the scarf and Sergeant...

"Wow!" Emera said, gasping at the sight of the pueblo. "It's so nice, so pleasant, so...small!" Diego laughed at Emera's comment. "Small, eh?" He asked. "Yes, comparing this Los Angeles to the Los Angeles of my time is like comparing Australia to Asia. Big difference in size." Emera said. Suddenly, Bernardo started waving to get Diego's attention. Diego looked at him, and Bernardo signed Sergeant Garcia, talking, and then he pointed to Emera. Diego nodded. "What?" Emera asked. "My friend, Sergeant Garcia, may question you about where you are from and why you're here. It's part of his job." Diego replied. "Well, do you think either of us could work a way out of it?" Emera asked. Diego smiled. "Oh, Si. I believe we could quiet easily." He said, smiling.

~~                                                                                                                                                                                    ~~   

The three tied their horses down and Diego took Emera on a quick tour of the pueblo. "What's that?" Emera asked. "That's the caurtel. The lancers live in their, and that's where the prisoners are kept." Diego replied. "That?" Emera pointed at the posada. "That's the tavern." Diego said. "Oh, I know what a tavern is!" She said. "This place is so nice." Emera said, walking up to the well. She looked around a little, before a nearby vender's stand caught her eye. She walked up to the stand and picked up a shawl. "It's beautiful!" She said, admiring the work of the shawl. It had bright, vibrant colors that intertwined and it had frills of lace at the ends. "I usually don't like this kind of stuff, but this is beautiful!" Emera said, looking up at Diego. "Si, it is." He agreed. "Do you like it, senorita?" The vendor asked, "My wife made it." Emera smiled. "I love it! Please tell her that I think she has an incredible gift." She said, looking down at the shawl, before she put it back. "Here, I'll buy it." Diego said, pulling two pesos out of a small pouch. "Oh, gracias, Don Diego!" The vendor said, looking at the pesos as Diego handed the shawl to Emera, who was beaming. "Oh, thank you Diego!" She said, putting the shawl around her shoulders. Diego smiled and lead her away from the stand. "I could tell you loved it, but didn't have the means to buy it." He said, grinning at Emera. "Do you want to go into the tavern?" He asked. "Sure, that sounds like fun." Emera said, fingering the shawl. Diego over to Bernardo, who was standing by the horses. Diego made a few signs in the air while whispering, "Would you mind getting my father's supplies?" Bernardo shook his head, smiled and walked off. Diego watched his servant for a moment before showing Emera into the tavern. "That's Sergeant Garcia." Diego said, indicating the sergeant, who was arguing with Clara. "No more credit, Sergeant! You still owe us ten pesos and five centavos!" Clara said, indicating the numbers on her fingers. "But..Clara.."

"NO MORE, SERGEANT!" With that, the barmaid walked away. Emera looked up at Diego questionably. "The army pay takes a while, so our good friend Sergeant Garcia, who can't resist wine, just asks for credit, which has obviously built up over a time!" Diego explained, smiling. "Don Diego!" The Sergeant's booming voice could be heard across the tavern, "How nice to see you!" Diego smiled. "I'm not entirely surprised to find you here, Sergeant." He said. "Si, I guess the people in the tavern, like Clara, for instance, appeal to me." Garcia replied. "Oh, really. I always believed it to be the wine. Won't you join us, Sergeant?" Diego said as he and Emera sat down. Garcia smiled. "Oh, Gracias, Don Diego! And, si, perhaps the wine has something to do with my love of the tavern..at least a little." Garcia smiled and sat down. "This is my friend, Emera." Diego said, "Emera, this is another friend of mine, Sergeant Garcia." Emera smiled. "Hello, Sergeant Garcia." She said. "Buenos Dias, Senorita. You're visiting our pueblo, no?" Emera sighed. Diego had warned her about this. "Yes, I am, Sergeant." Emera looked at Diego, who mouthed the word 'Zorro.' "And, I do have questions, Sergeant. Who is Zorro? Have you ever encountered him?" Diego grinned at Emera. He knew that Garcia would get caught up in telling his stories of nearly capturing Zorro hundreds of times. He waved to Clara, who nodded and brought wine over. "Zorro...Si. Zorro is an outlaw. He's been around about two years, actually. Oh, gracias!" Garcia smiled as Clara unwillingly filled his glass. Garcia took a small sip and continued. "I've come close to capturing him many times, but his horse is as fast as the wind itself! Long have I dreamed of capturing him. There is a reward of fifteen hundred pesos for his capture, you know. With that money I could buy the tavern, retire from the military, and live the life I choose. Ahh..It is a fine dream." Garcia heaved a sigh and drank more of his wine. Just then Diego saw Bernardo enter the tavern and wonder over to the bar. "Oh, I hope some day this wonderful dream will become reality, Sergeant." Emera said, "It would be a beautiful life, to own a tavern, wouldn't it?" Garcia nodded dreamily. "Si, it would." He said. Emera glanced over at Diego and then the door. Diego nodded. "Well, Sergeant. It's been nice to meet you, but we need to go now." Emera said, standing up, "I really need to leave." Diego stood up also, said adios to Sergeant Garcia, and the two left. Garcia polished off his glass of wine and eyed Emera's untouched drink, but before he could get to it Clara picked it up. "Oh, what would you do without Don Diego?" Clara asked, before walking away. Bernardo, who had been standing at the bar, smiled to himself. Bernardo started to follow Diego and Emera, when something caught his eye and he stopped. He noticed two men sitting at a nearby table had watched Diego and Emera leave. One man nodded and the two men walked out. Bernardo rushed out and caught up with Diego and Emera. Diego knew immediately that something was bothering Bernardo, but he couldn't excuse himself from Emera to find out what it was. "Sergeant Garcia is a nice man." Emera commented as she mounted her horse. "Si, he is." Diego agreed, looking at Bernardo. "Shall we?" Emera asked. "Si." Diego replied before spurring his horse to an easy trot. Bernardo scanned the plaza one last time before following Diego and Emera. 


	8. VIII: Bandits!

The miles passed quickly, but even as they came closer to the De La Vega Hacienda, Bernardo felt uneasy and anxious to get inside the hacienda. His fears were confirmed when, as they passed some trees, eight men were blocking the road. Two of them were the men Bernardo had seen in the tavern. Diego looked at Bernardo, and immediately knew this was what the mozo had been worried about. "Get down." A man said, stepping towards the three. Emera did so, looking over at Diego. Before she could react, one of the bandits grabbed her right arm and held it behind her, and there was a pistol in her side. She saw Diego and Bernardo were granted the same treatment. "You have money, right?" The man, the same one who told them to get down, who Diego had guessed was the leader, asked. "You must. You look rich." Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out his moneybag then pulled his ring off. "Good." The leader nodded, "Put the ring in the bag and throw it over here!" Diego did so. Emera studied the leader as he picked the bag up. He was probably just a little shorter than Diego, with light brown hair that was cut just above his ears. His face was unshaven, and his dirty clothes gave him a very rugged appearance. The man looked at the bag for a moment before tossing it to one of the bandits standing behind him. "Oh, you're pretty." He said, "What's yer name?"

"Katherine." Emera lied. "Katherine, huh? Pretty name…" The man muttered. Emera got the chills as the man stared at her. Emera was really tempted to kick him, but she thought better of it. "Give me all of your stuff." He said roughly. " I don't have anything and even if I did I wouldn't just give it to you. You..pig!" Emera declared, mad. "Well, we've got a fiery little thing here." The man smiled, "Good. I like that." Emera didn't like the smile plastered on the man's face as he brought his had up to her face. "Get off me, you freak!" Emera shouted, kicking him in the leg. The man fell, holding his leg. "Wench!" He shouted, springing up and slapping her so hard it knocked her down. Diego shrugged away from the men holding him and knocked the man down, but before anything else could happen, four men jumped Diego and he was knocked unconscious. 


	9. IX: Dead?

Diego opened his eyes and started looking around drearily. He saw Emera sitting a few feet away. Her knees were brought up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and she seemed to be rocking herself. "Emera, are you alright?" Diego asked. "Yeah…yeah. I'm ok." Emera replied quietly, not looking up. "Did they hurt you?" He asked. "No." Emera replied after a moment or silence. Diego looked around again, hoping to see Bernardo. All he saw was a dead man lying on the road, a pistol a few inches away. "Emera, where's Bernardo?" He asked. "The…they took him." Emera replied. "What?" Diego asked, bewildered. "They took him, Diego!" Emera shouted. "See that man, over there?" Emera pointed to the dead man in the road, "I killed him! They were going to hurt me, then kill us all. That man tried to grab me, but I snatched his pistol and shot him! Then, they all got really mad. They took Bernardo at gun point, saying something like Bernardo's blood would account for that mans, or something like that…I don't know…I don't remember…" She indicated the dead man again. "I guess they were afraid of me or something, because they rushed away. They're going to kill Bernardo, Diego!" By then, Emera was choking back the tears, "They killed him!" She said in a hushed voice, looking at Diego. Diego sat in a stunned silence. Bernardo? Dead? Diego knew it couldn't be. He stood up and helped Emera up. "Come on, we need to find them. We can still save Bernardo." Diego said. "No..it's too late." Emera said, sadly. Diego shook his head. "No, we can find him. We have to." He said. "How? If we do find them it will be too late! It would take forever to find them out here!" Emera said, sweeping her arm around for emphasis. "Besides, if we do find them and Bernardo is still alive, those merciless pigs will kill him right in front of us, before turning their guns on us!" Emera wiped her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "No, I just can't do it Diego. I'm sorry." Emera hung her head. Diego could tell Emera was becoming hysterical. "Si, you're right. Let's get home. We can try to work it out for ourselves, and I'll send someone to tell Sergeant Garcia." Diego said. Emera only nodded. Diego had already decided that Zorro would ride that night. 


	10. X: Emera's discovery

Alejandro looked on as his son transformed into Zorro. "Is Emera asleep yet?" Diego asked, slipping his saber into place. "Si. She was extremely tired, and very upset. Are you alright?" Alejandro asked. "Si, I'll be fine. I just need to find those men and make sure that Bernardo is safe." Diego replied picking up the mask, but not putting it on. "Emera is convinced that the worst has happen." Alejandro stated, gently. "I'm not." Diego replied, looking at his father. Alejandro just nodded and said, "Please, be careful, Diego." Diego smiled at Alejandro. "I will, father, I promise." He said, giving his father an affectionate, and reassuring, pat on the shoulder, before going down to the waiting Tornado. "We must find Bernardo, boy." He said, patting the stallion. Putting his mask on, Zorro climbed into the saddle and rushed away. 

~~                                                                                                                                                    ~~

Zorro rode slowly to the scene of the attack. On the way, he kept his eye out for any sign of Bernardo, or the bandits. As soon as he came to the scene, Zorro began looking for tracks. The fading light didn't help the situation, but the bandits' tracks were easy to find. He followed them until they disappeared into the hills. After a moment of looking around, he noticed the glow of a fire. "You can see their campfire right up there." Zorro looked behind him and saw Emera sitting on a horse. "Emera, you shouldn't be here!" Zorro said. "I know, Diego. But I chose to come." Emera replied. "I heard someone talking earlier, it sounded like it was coming from the walls. I leaned against one wall to hear better, and it swung open! I followed the sound of voices, I recognized your voice and Don Alejandro's. I stopped when I heard someone coming down some nearby stairs. It was you. I followed you down to where your horse was, and you put a mask on. As I watched you leave, I figured you must be this Zorro. Then I hurried to the stables and followed you." Emera explained. Zorro sighed, looking at the orange glow of the campfire, which was about 10 meters away. "Umm …I'll watch the road, ok?" Emera asked. Zorro just nodded and watched Emera as she dismounted and lead her horse away. Zorro dismounted and slowly made his way towards the camp. He easily dispatched of the only guard and moved closer. By then he could see the bandits clearly. He saw the leader of them sitting by the fire, Diego's coin pouch in his hands. "Don't worry! We gots what we came for, right?" One man sitting near the leader asked. "Idiot. John is dead!" The leader exclaimed. "It's ok, Sam!" the other man said, fingering a necklace. "Pretty, ain't it?" He asked, showing Sam the necklace. "Yes, it is. So was that wench on the road!" Sam declared hotly. "Calm down, Sam. It's not your fault. Who've known that she was so able to defend herself? Most women aren't like that.." The man trailed off, now absently counting a few coins. "Yeah? Well, she was!" Sam stood up, "She was more than able to protect herself and now my brother is lying in the road, a bullet in him! It was my job to protect him, and now he's dead! Just..Just leave me alone, Thomas!" Sam sighed, sitting down and staring into the fire. Thomas just stared down at the coins in his hands, and both men sat in silence. Zorro looked around the small camp. Four men were sleeping a few feet from Sam and Thomas were, and three horses were tied to tree on the far end of camp. Zorro couldn't see Bernardo anywhere. Saddened, he turned away and began walking back to Tornado. 


	11. XI: Talking, planning, and not giving up

"Did you find anything last night, Diego?" Alejandro asked as his son sat down at the table. "Si, I found the bandit's camp." Diego replied. "I didn't see Bernardo anywhere. But, I'm not going to give up yet. " Alejandro didn't say anything, and the silence lingered for a moment. "Emera knows." Diego said. "What?" Alejandro asked. "Emera knows about Zorro." Diego said again. "How?" Alejandro asked, clearly concerned. "She heard us talking last night and she found the passages. Emera saw me put the mask on and she figured it out." Diego explained. "Do you think she can keep it a secret?" Asked Alejandro. "Si, I trust her." Diego replied. "Thank you." Diego turned around and saw Emera standing in the doorway, smiling slightly. "Thank you for trusting me." She said again. Diego smiled at her. "Won't you join us?" Alejandro offered, standing up. Emera smiled and walked over. Diego helped Emera into her chair and then sat back down. "What did you learn last night?" Emera asked. "If you want to tell me now." Diego nodded. "I'll tell you. I didn't find any sign of Bernardo, but that man you killed yesterday was the leader's brother." He said. Emera's eyes widened. "Oh, this is good! You're telling me that I offed the brother of the leader of this band of..Of bandits? Great!" 

"Emera, please calm down. We can't do anything of it right now. We'll just have to wait and see what develops." Diego said. Emera thought about what Diego said for a second. "You're right." She agreed, nodding. Just then, Crescensia walked in. "Would you mind bringing us our breakfast, Cresensia?" Alejandro asked. "Oh, Si, Don Alejandro. " She said, walking into the kitchen. Emera leaned back in her chair and morosely pondered the recent 

~~                                                                                                                                                        ~~

Emera spent most of that day in her room, thinking about everything that had happen. Bandits. Bernardo. Zorro. She felt quite confused. Her thoughts drifted to Diego. He had the same morals Emera did, it seemed. He risked his life to free his people, expecting nothing in return. Emera had long followed the saying "No one is free while others are oppressed." It was apparent Diego believed the same thing. Emera was surprised when the word 'love' made it into her thoughts. She toyed with that idea for a minute, before standing up. Walking outside, she looked around. She needed to talk with Diego. 

(A/N: This isn't going to be a mushy story, I doubt I could even write mushy stories!) 

~~                                                                                                                                                       ~~

Emera found Zorro standing at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the box canyon. "Are you ok? She asked. Zorro just nodded. "Everything is going to work out, hopefully for the better. Truth takes time." Emera offered. "I'm afraid we don't have much time." Zorro replied. "If Bernardo is still alive he may be in grate danger." Emera studied her feet for a moment. Looking up, she said, "This may not be the best time to tell you this, but if you're going to confront the bandits, I think I should tell you." 

"Tell me what?" Zorro asked. "I feel..no, um….It seems..no. Crud. Fine, I'll just say it: I think I'm in love with you." Emera replied. Zorro looked at her. "It can't be." He said, turning and heading up the stairs. "What?" Emera asked, following him. "Why not?" She demanded once she caught up with Zorro. "We live in two different times…" Emera interrupted him. "Who cares? I don't! It's from the heart, isn't that what matters?" Emera asked. Zorro looked at his sabre as he slid it on. "I'm sorry." He said before walking down the stairs. Emera started to say something, but stopped and looked at the stairs in front of her. "Oh!" She said, annoyed, before looking at the other sabre on the wall. Emera took the sabre down. "This might come in handy if I'm to help him." She said, "AND I AM COMING!" She added, talking towards the stairs. Gripping the sabre, she headed down the stairs. Zorro just left as Emera reached the cave. Wasting no time, Emera ran to the stables and got a horse. She knew she had to fly if she was going to catch up.


	12. XII: Duels, rescues and big, hairy men

Zorro stopped and looked at Emera, who also stopped. "Emera, please go back." He pleaded. "No, I'm not going back. You can't make me. I'm as stubborn as an ass." Emera replied. Zorro just shook his head once and continued on. Emera followed. "Fine." Zorro replied, "But please be careful." Emera nodded, "I will." She assured him. Soon they were hurrying down the road, with Tornado constantly slowing down so Emera could catch up. "Their camp is just up there." Zorro said, indicating a small hill nearby. Emera nodded, "Ready." Both of them dismounted and started towards the camp. Soon the glow of the campfire was less than three meters away. "There are two guards," Zorro whispered. "One is over on the other side of the camp and another is about ten feet to your right. I'll take care of the one on the far side of the camp." Zorro slipped away, melting easily into the darkness. Emera looked around, searching for her target. She saw him leaning against a boulder, almost asleep. She snuck up on him and, using a small rock, rendered him unconscious. She took the pistol from his sash and stuffed it into her belt. Looking around again, she found herself next to Zorro. "Are you ready?" He asked. Emera looked at the camp again, and the men who inhabited it, before nodding. Zorro made the first move, slipping out of the shadows and into the camp. "Senores, perhaps you could help me." He said, drawing his sabre and a pistol. "First, you could tell me what happen to the de la Vega servant, and second, you could kindly give me all the gold and gems you've stolen so I can return the money to it's owners." The man Zorro recognized as Sam stood up. "It would do you no good to try and force it out of us. You couldn't win alone." He said. "Zorro's not alone." Emera said, stepping out of the darkness and standing next to Zorro. "You!" Sam exclaimed, drawing a pistol and pointing it at her. Zorro stepped in front of Emera. "Let's make it a fair fight, eh, Senor?" He asked. Sam glared at him for a moment, before accepting the sabre that one of his men offered him. "Agreed." He said. Emera stepped back as Zorro shrugged off his cape and stood to face Sam. She suddenly found herself in her own predicament as two men tried to take her hostage. Thinking quickly, and remembering the incident on the road, Emera pulled out the pistol and sabre. Both of her would-be attackers backed off. They also remembered the road. "What's this?" Emera taunted, grinning, "Did the little girl scare the big, hairy men?" Suddenly, she felt something very hard hit her head and she fell, senseless, to the ground.

Zorro kept his mind on the fight, although what he wanted to do was check on Emera. He could tell that Sam wasn't an amateur fencer. He wasn't the best, but he was definitely not the worst. For every lunge, Sam had a comeback. Sam's gang stood, transfixed, starring at the fight, giving nothing else any heed. Neither man paid any attention to the men around them, not noticing that one by one, they were being knocked out. Zorro was also surprised that the Americano was using no dirty tricks, either. Zorro assumed it would be a fair fight. Until Sam jumped over the little fire and pointed his sabre at Emera. Zorro slowly moved around the fire and faced Sam again. "Drop any weapons you have or this pretty thing dies." Sam warned. "Do not harm her!" Zorro demanded. "Drop them or I will kill her!" Zorro looked at Emera before throwing his sabre down. Sam's sword was at Zorro's neck in an instant. Through the look in Sam's eyes, Zorro conjectured that this was it. He closed his eyes, and found that he was calm. Was this what it always felt like when you died, Zorro wondered. Zorro heard Emera gasp, and sensed Sam pull back the weapon, preparing to end Zorro's masquerade, and life. Just as Zorro was expecting to feel the piercing pain of a sabre entering his skin, he heard a loud thud, and then someone hit the ground. Zorro opened his eyes and was surprised to see who his rescuer was.


	13. Epilogue

Zorro just stood there for a moment, staring at Bernardo. "Bernardo? You..You're alright?" He stated more than asked. Bernardo smiled and nodded. "Where were you?" Zorro asked. Bernardo signed that he had been tied up to a tree near the horses, about a foot out of the light of the campfire. "How did you get free?" Zorro queried. Bernardo held up a small rock. Zorro laughed and gave his friend a hug. Emera stood up and dusted herself off. "Wow. Never did I think so much would come from getting hit by a truck! Sword fights, secret passages, hidden caves, and more, I'm sure." She smiled, "I guess that's what I get for thinking." Bernardo looked at Zorro. "She knows everything." Zorro said. "Wait…No I don't! You can hear?" She asked. Bernardo nodded. "Oh, well, this just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Emera mused. "Si, it does." Zorro replied, flashing a grin. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Emera felt a flash of white-hot pain run through her left side. Emera knew she'd been shot. Looking around, she saw Sam starring at her, before she fell. 

~~                                                                                                                                                          ~~

Emera shot up in her bed. "What's wrong?" She heard someone ask. Looking to her left, she saw Diego. "Diego! I was afraid you'd get hurt! Are you ok?" She asked. "Where's Bernardo?" He just looked at her. "Diego? Bernardo? Emera, who are you talking about?" Emera looked at the man she thought was Diego. It was her neighbor, Mike. "Mike..wait, what am I doing here? Where are Diego and Bernardo? Where am I?" 

"You're in the hospital because you got hit by a truck on Friday. It's Sunday, or actually, Monday morning right now. I don't know who Diego and Bernardo are." Emera slowly laid back down. "It couldn't have been a dream." She said, shaking her head. "What time is it, Mike?" Emera asked. "Uh, just about one in the morning." Mike replied. "Look, why don't you go back to sleep?" He suggested, yawning. "I'll watch t.v to put me to sleep. I'm too confused to sleep right now." Emera said, noticing the television hanging in her room. "Alright…You know, you really had us scared." Mike said. Emera smiled an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She replied. "No worries…but never do that again. Good night." Mike said, falling asleep. "G'night, Mike." Emera whispered. "How could that all have been a dream?" She asked aloud, not expecting an answer. She didn't get any. Emera sighed, picking up the remote by her bed and turning the television on. The first thing she heard was a song: "Out of the night, when the full moon is bright…" Emera couldn't help but smile as the show started. "It wasn't just a dream." She said. 


End file.
